Conventional strategies for generating immunosuppression associated with an undesired immune response are based on broad-acting immunosuppressive drugs. However, in order to maintain immunosuppression, immunosuppressive drug therapy is generally a life-long proposition, and the use of broad-acting immunosuppressants are associated with a risk of severe side effects, such as tumors, infections, nephrotoxicity and metabolic disorders. Accordingly, ways of administering immunosuppressants that provide effective treatment while reducing the risk of the aforementioned side effects would provide a benefit. While it is at times advantageous to couple agents to delivery vehicles, information regarding what kind of release provides for optimal effects and how the release of agents from delivery vehicles can be controlled is lacking.